Time Domain Reflectometers (TDRs) can be utilized for analyzing the characteristics of xDSL lines. Measurable characteristics can include cable length, bridged taps and cable faults. Although TDR testers can be useful to field technicians for troubleshooting xDSL lines, they do not provide a means to determine an effective throughput of the xDSL line under analysis.
It would be desirable for field technicians installing xDSL services to be able to determine during the installation process whether a particular xDSL cable can satisfy a desired performance. Accordingly, a need arises for a method and apparatus that measures data rates.